Season 4
- | Premiere= | Mid-Finale= | Mid-Premiere= | Finale= | Slogan= Sometimes it's good to be a little bad. | Cast= Matt Bomer as Neal Caffrey Tim DeKay as Peter Burke Willie Garson as Mozzie Marsha Thomason as Diana Berrigan Sharif Atkins as Clinton Jones Tiffani Thiessen as Elizabeth Burke }} of White Collar was announced by USA Network in August 25, 2011. The first 10 episodes began airing Tuesday, July 10, 2012 at 9p/8c. The remaining 6 episodes began airing Tuesday, January 22, 2013 at 10p/9c. Confirmed Casting Rumors *Mekhi Phifer appeared as a manhunter working for the federal government. *Neal Caffrey and Mozzie was hiding out in Cape Verde. Gregg Henry will recur as a man who is helping them hide out. *Neal Caffrey was strike up a relationship with a woman played by Mia Maestro. *Laura Vandervort appeared in "Parting Shots" as a wealthy socialite who is also a love interest of Neal. *Michael Weston appeared in "Diminishing Returns" as a criminal mastermind. Season Overview First Half Episode List | production = WC401 | startdate = | description = | viewers = 3.21 | source = }} | production = WC402 | startdate = | description = | viewers = 2.98 | source = }} | production = WC403 | startdate = | description = | viewers = 3.01 | source = }} | production = WC404 | startdate = | description = | viewers = 2.82 | source = }} | production = WC405 | startdate = | description = | viewers = 2.93 | source = }} | production = WC406 | startdate = | description = | viewers = 3.89 | source = }} | production = WC407 | startdate = | description = | viewers = 3.36 | source = }} | production = WC408 | startdate = | description = | viewers = 3.38 | source = }} | production = WC409 | startdate = | description = | viewers = 3.80 | source = }} | production = WC4010 | startdate = | description = | viewers = 3.41 | source = }}|} Second Half Episode List | production = WC411 | startdate = | description = | viewers = 2.77 | source = }} | production = WC412 | startdate = | description = | viewers = 2.61 | source = }} | production = WC413 | startdate = | description = | viewers = 2.28 | source = }} | production = WC414 | startdate = | description = | viewers = 2.42 | source = }} | production = WC415 | startdate = | description = | viewers = 2.12 | source = }} | production = WC416 | startdate = | description = | viewers = 2.36 | source = }}|} ← Last Season | Next Season → Notes Airdates Credits *Network: USA Network *Starring: Matt Bomer, Tim DeKay, Willie Garson, Marsha Thomason, Sharif Atkins and Tiffani Thiessen *Featuring: James Rebhorn *Guest-starring: Diahann Carroll *Created and executive produced by: Jeff Eastin *Co-executive producer: Jeff King *Co-executive producer: Clifton Campbell *Consulting producer: Tom Garrigus *Supervising producers: Joan Binder Weiss *Producer: Margo Myers *Story editor: Travis Romero *Executive story editor: Rashad Raisani *Staff writers: Jim Campolongo, Joe Henderson & Joseph C. Muscat *Technical consultant: Tom Barden *Series casting by: Julie Tucker, Ross Meyerson *Production designer: Lester Cohen *Director of photography: Russell Fine *Edited by: Russell Denove, Tammis Chandler Biraben & Doug Hannah *Costume designer: Stephanie Maslansky *Origination: New York, New York *Produced by: Fox Television Studios See Also *Featured Music Category:Season 4 Category:ITunes Category:Amazon